Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! __TOC__ Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Archiv Ich hab mir mal mein 4. Archiv angelegt, ihr könnt wieder drauf losschreiben. XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:56, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv genug? Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich überhaupt aktiv genug als Rollback bin? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:01, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum fragst du wenn niemand was dagegen sagt ist doch alles in Ordnung xDMakutaBX 12:21, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht muss ich aktiver sein, ich frage mal nach. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:25, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht was du mit dem klammern meinst. --VoporakXXX 12:36, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Foxi Mit welchen Klammern? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:38, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wo ihr grade von Rollback sprecht: Bima: Du weisst, weshalb ich kein Rollback wurde. Aber das liegt lange zurück. Ich bin hier echt aktiv. (Ich will nichts fordern und auch nicht undankbar klingen) Aber ich finde, ich hätte es verdient, auch Rollback zu werden. Überleg mal, wie viele Artikel ich hier erstellt habe, wie lange ich on bin und ich kenn mich mit dem Syntax aus. Ich weiss, dass momentan kein Rollback gebraucht wird, aber als ich das letzte mal mit Jade darüber geredet habe, meinte er so weit ich es noch weiss, dass ich mich immer mal wieder deswegen melden sollte. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:42, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du bist aktiver als Helios. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:43, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das auf jeden Fall. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:46, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @Voporak: Man muss hinter den Namen eines Charakters in Klammern den Namen der Story oder des Benutzers schreiben siehe Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Leitlinien @Matoro: Rollbacks sind überflüssig und haben nichts zu tun, theoretisch könnte man auch mit 0 auskommen MakutaBX 12:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es geht mir eigentlich ums Prinzip. Denn ohne diese ###### ###### ##### ##### ######## ######### ########### ##### ######## ########## ####### ### ###### ####### ###### ##### aus meiner Klasse, hätte ich den Posten. Ich finde wirklich, ich hätte es langsam mal verdient. Denn ich bin der zweit oder dritt aktivste Benutzer hier. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:51, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es ist ärgerlich, aber am Ende sind vielleicht hier dann (fast) alle Rollbacks wenn man nach Aktivität geht, naja es ist Entscheidung der Admins MakutaBX 13:18, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eben. Warten wir ab, was Bima sagt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:20, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig!! Click this link, read the page and berichte your people in this Wiki davon, damit es noch mehr Glatorian-Hefte in Deutschland gibt! [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 07:18, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) bima, kann es sein, dass du nicht da bist? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:08, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, ich war nicht da XD. @Matoro: Du bist wirklich aktiver als Helios, wenn Jade wieder da ist berate ich mich mal mit ihm ob wir euch austauschen oder drei Rollbacks haben, obwohl zwei ja eigentlich mehr als genug sind, aber du hast schon recht. @Nath: Steht das nicht im neuen IDBM? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:04, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich finde, dass eine Ernennung auch eine Wertschätzung meiner Arbeit hier wäre. *In überheblichem Ton mit handgeste* Über das Gehalt und andere Beförderungen reden wir noch ;-) (Scherz) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:11, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und was ist mit meiner frage? Achja, meiner Meinung nach ist Jade da... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:21, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Admin... Nein, es ist garantiert nicht das, was du denkst. Es ist was anderes. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du und Jade immer weniger on kommen. Wenn ihr dann daseit, macht ihr kaum etwas. Das beunruhigt mich, denn ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ihr irgendwann garnicht mehr kommt und dieses Wiki dann ohne Bürokraten oder Admins ist. Dann würde dieses Wiki vielleicht aussterben! Deshalb wäre mein Vorschlag für einen neuen Admin, vielleicht auch Bürokraten, 'Matoro20.' Er ist das momentan aktivste Mitglied hier, und ist bei Top-Benutzer auf Platz 3, was nach euch Admins ist. Er kennt sich gut mit dem Syntax aus, erstellt jeden Tag neue Artikel...Naja, das ist mein Vorschlag. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:35, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dafür dass Jade nicht oft on kommen kann, kann niemand was und ich wette, wenn sein Internet wieder richtig funktioniert ist er so aktiv wie er immer war. Dafür dass ich nicht oft on komme hab ich auch eine Erklärung, es sind ferien und ich hab mich in letzter Zeit öfters mit meinen Freunden für Videonächte getroffen, und die letzten Male konnte ich nicht so lange on kommen, weil ich ein paar Dinge für den Skin gemacht habe (Das längliche Bild oben) und noch das Cover für das IDBM, das dauert auch ein bisschen länger. Ich bin immer hier und schau in die letzten Änderungen, aber schreib halt nicht immer was. Aktiv bin ich schon noch, mach aber keine Profile mehr sondern nurnoch Geschichten, weil ich sonst nicht mehr hinterherkomme, aber einen weiteren Admin zu ernennen halte ich für unnötig, weil ich nicht vorhabe inaktiv zu werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass niemand so recht sich vornimmt, inaktiv zu werden. Aber ok, die Sache hat sich erledigt. Bei dir sind also noch Ferien, bei mir ist schon Schule, das kam mir halt komisch vor. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:16, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein Im neusten IDBM stand meines Wissens nichts von der extraausgabe, und in der Sitenotice sehe ich hier auch keinen Hinweis, das man im WN unterschreiben soll. Das meinte ich ja; denn die unterschriften von Leuten wie Viro, Matoro, Garrzo und Jadekaiser, die so gut wie nie im WN sind, fehlen da noch. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:44, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und zu der Admin-Sache: Wenn ich eine Liste der Aussterbensgefährdeten Wikis machten müsste, würde ich dieses hier auf den allerletzen Platz setzen. Außerdem, falls Jade und Bima einfach "verschwinden" oder inaktiv werden sollten, ohne Nachfolger zu ernennen, kann man auch bei Wikia nachfragen. Jetzt nochmal in anderer Sache direkt @Bima: das längliche Bild ganz oben sieht klasse aus, man kann jetzt aber das "Wikia" über dem "Hobbies" nicht mehr so gut lesen, genauso auch diese ganze "Meine-Sachen-Navigation", weil das alles grau ist. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:49, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich schreibs in die Sitenotice, ich hatte es falsch verstanden XD. Dann änder ich die Farben oben in der Leiste noch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) WAS IST HIER DENN EIGENTLICH LOS? Kann mir einer mal erklären, was hier los ist? Ich versteh nur noch Bahnhof. Und das mein ich ernst. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:29, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab jeden gefragt, der gerade on war. Wieso antwortet mir keiner? ANtwortet mir doch bitte. Ich verzieh mich für die nächsten Minuten ins Supportwiki. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) *Schnüff Heuel Heuel Heuel Schluchz* Keiner will mir was erklären. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hä, was soll los sein? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:53, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Check ich auch nicht. Gibt es in Problem? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nur mal so an alle! Ich möchte nur einmal wiederholen, das ich sobald es wieder richtig möglich ist, so aktiv werde wie ich früher war. Aber leider geht es zur Zeit nicht. Und wenn sich zwischen durch mal die Möglichkeit bieten über den Fremdcomputer länger on sein zu können, so nehme ich diese sofort war. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen, ich laufe euch nicht weg;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:13, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich werd gleich noch was zu allem sagen, muss mir aber noch die richtige Formulierung ausdenken [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:26, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nun denn... Um es mal so zu sagen: Tut mir wegen vorhin Leid, da ich einfach wissen wollte, warum alle über mich reden. Ich hab das Gespräch einfach nich gehackt. Also was Viros Vorschlag angeht: Würde man mich fragen, ob ich Admin hier werden möchte, würde ich annehmen. Aber das ist deine Sache, Bima. Natürlich gäbe es Gründe, die dafür sprächen. Es gäbe aber auch Gegenargumente. Für genauere Infos frag mich bitte auf meiner Disku. Als ich das so las, wusste ich nicht so richtig, worum es geht. Jetzt hab ich es aber kapiert. Aber um es mal so zu sagen: ''Ich hab hier sehr, sehr viel gemacht und wenn es um Ernennungen von Rollbacks ging, hab '''Ich immer in die Röhre geguckt. Und das, obwohl ich hier der 3. Aktivste nach dir und Jade bin. Das einzige Mal, bei dem ich nicht in die Röhre geschaut habe, war die MdM-Wahl.'' Das mit dem Admin ist natürlich ne Ehre, dass mich Viro vorschlägt. Aber wie ich schon sagte: Das ist die Entscheidung von dir und Jade. Ich bitte euch nur: BErücksichtigt das Kursivgeschriebene bei eurer Entscheidung, egal welche ihr fällt. Mein Tip: Wenn ihr euch nicht sicher seid, lasst das Wiki abstimmen. Bei eventuellen Missverständnissen oder Fragen zu diesem Kommentar meldet euch bitte bei mir. Hochachtungsvolle Grüße [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:54, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Antwort auf Antwort + Frage Deiner Antwort konnte ich entnehmen, dass: #DEr Adminvorschlag von Viro kam (Hatte ich irgendwie falsch verstanden, was wohl daran lag, dass ich gestern von der Schule geschafft war) und dass kein weiterer gebraucht wird, was auch völlig klar ist. #Du meine Arbeit hier schätzt #viele weitere positive Dinge Was ich '''nicht entnehmen konnte ist folgendes: #Ob ich Rollback werde, oder nicht (Bitte nur mit Ja/Nein antworten, wenn du dich schon mit Jade beraten hast, ansonsten einfach sagen, dass du dich noch mit ihm berätst) Ich hoffe auf eine baldige Antwort. Wenn du mich hier nicht direkt findest, dann findest du mich hier, hier oder hier Hochachtungsvolle Grüße [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Story... Schaust du dir die Story irgendwann mal bitte an, ob die jetzt so passt? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 18:41, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lanze Was sagst du eigentlich zu meinem ersten Versuch eine Flügellanze zu bauen (auch wenn die "Flügel" ein bisschen übertrieben sind, ich weiß)? Hier mal ein Bild von: Bild:Flügellanze.jpg [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:43, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The_Legend_of_Bionicle_2_Remasterd:_A_Legend_Reborn [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:21, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Lanze finde ich sehr gut, aber ich würde das Schwert nicht so Seitlich anbringen, weil es sonst unsymetrisch aussieht, wieso nimmst du nicht das Bajonett von Kopaka Phantoka als Spitze, ist nur ein Vorschlag XD @Matoro: Ich bewerte sie bald, ich kann nicht so viel aufeinmal lesen XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:51, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) No Problem. Ahem: Deine Unterschrift ist ziemlich groß.. Übrigens: Auf meiner Page findest du Infos zu meinen nächsten Storys. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du die bitte auch lesen, und mir sagen, was du davon hältst? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:22, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Größte Freude Meiner Disku konnte ich entnehmen, dass ich rollback bin. Ich nehme an, ich soll mich in die rollbackliste eintragen und auf meine Seite die Entsprechende vorlage einfügen, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:39, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du hast was übersehen DIe Rollbackvorlage, die man auf seine Seite setzt, ist noch in den alten WIkifarben. Also Rot-Gold. Sie müsste eigentlich Blau sein, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:48, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Mitgliedervorlage mal korigiert. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:51, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Willst du sie ändern (sozusagen als Rollback-Einweihung XD) oder soll ich das machen? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:24, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich mach das. Könntest du, fals du Zeit hast, das hier bewerten? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:26, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ahem, also...der Hintergrund will nich blau werden. Wie mach ich das? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:32, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs hingekriegt. Bitte bewerte so nebenbei noch The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: A Legend Reborn und The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: The Wrath of Teridax. Du findest die Links zu allen Storys auch in der Vorlage am ende der jeweiligen Story [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:41, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich gern, aber nicht jetzt, ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:44, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) No Problem. Ich kümmer mich mal um Core of the Universe. Ich werd jetzt alle Storys überarbeiten. Und wenn Star Fleet Academy und Die Serie fertig sind, dann schreibe ich den Epilog von Die Legende von Bionicle: Showdown auf Spherus Magna. Da erklären sich nämlich Dinge, von denen meine Leser noch nichts wissen... Und in meinem Blog werde ich den Prolog von Beyond the Stars und die erste Folge von Warriors of the Universe schreiben... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:47, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zu den Bewertungen. Es ist noch The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: The Core of the Universe dazugekommen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:01, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du Bima: Wie lange geht deine Story eigentlich noch. Ich will wissen, wie du am ende alles auflöst. Bei mir ist es ähnlich. Ich spinne die Handlung immer weiter und reize alles bis zum äußersten aus. Das gibt schön lange Storylines. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:25, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich sag dir mal wie ich sie geplant habe: #. Akutelle Story: So lange weiterschreiben, dass sie ebenfalls 45 Geschichten hat. ::Offenes Ende. #. Story drei anlegen: Die Gesamte Geschichte überspringt 30 000 Jahre, nurnoch wenige Charaktere der aktuellen story werden da sein. ::Die lage des Universums erklären und dann wie gehabt 45 Geschichten schreiben. #. Story vier: Hier wird erzählt was in den 30 000 Jahren geschehen ist. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:30, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine güte. Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Dann kann ich ausrechnen, wie langedu bei deinem Tempo brauchst. Ich bin 13. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 17:33, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin "Super Sweet Sixteen" XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:34, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Is das ein Lied von Mr. Jackson, oder was? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:46, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nö, es gibt so ne Sendung die heißt "My super sweet sixteen", in der zeigen die verwöhnte Kinder, die ihren 16. feiern. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 11:55, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aha. Wann geht bei dir die Schule wieder los? Ich hab schon seit einer Woche wieder Schule. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:00, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) In 2 Wochen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:06, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also sind's echt noch zwei Wochen?! Man, Bima, hast du's gut! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:14, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) find ich auch, aber danach gehts auf ne neue Schule :-( [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:18, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aller Anfang ist schwer... Aber hey, das kriegst du schon hin! Aber weißt du, eigentlich könnten wir ja mal tauschen: Ich drück für dich die Schulbank und du gehst dafür für mich arbeiten - na, wie wär's? (Irgendwie hab ich so das Gefühl, dass du darauf nicht eingehen wirst xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:24, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nur wenns ein Bürojob ist XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:25, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh... nö, leider nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:27, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @Waruru: Was ist es denn für ein Job? @Bim: Ich muss jetzt off. Dafür komm ich heute Abend noch mal on und morgen ein bissel länger. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:52, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich komm heut Abend gar nicht mehr on, ich geh zu ner Videonacht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:55, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Matoro: Landwirt. Nicht gerade spektakulär, ich weiß. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:57, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich will die Schule wechseln, nur weil jemand mich wegen Straight-Edge diskriminiert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'4:AM']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' silver']] 17:08, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Deswegen die Schule wechseln? Toll, wenn ich jedes mal die Schule wechseln würde, wenn man mich kritisiert müsste ich schon in ein anderes Land ziehen um eine neue Schule zu finden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:42, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab rausgefunden, wie man Helios versetzte Seite wieder reparieren kann. Bei seiner Disku bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber was die Benutzerseite angeht schon. Soll ich das beheben? Und dann schau ich mal wegen seiner Disku. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:02, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) jap. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:04, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Ich erklärs dir mal kurz. Bei seiner Page is das Problem ein großer Satz, der nicht erscheint. Ich nehme an, er hat mit dem Syntax Mist gebaut. Wenn man diesen Felher rausnimmt, dann ist alles normal. Beheben geht auch nicht, da diese Syntaxanwendung meiner Meinung nach Schrott ist. Bei seiner Disku müsste ich entweder dasselbe machen (aber da ist das ergebnis fragwürdig) oder seine Seitenfarbe rausnehmen. Was wäre sinnvoller? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:07, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) das mit der Seitenfarbe wird immer wieder zum problem, Helios ist da nicht der erste, ja nehm die seitenfarbe raus. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:09, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 16:17, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)